The Princess and The Perv
by chairness
Summary: A masquerade involving hidden identities is bound to end badly. Blair Waldorf returns to the UES after spending 4 years in Paris.
1. A Return of Grandeur

"Who's that?" Chuck asked as he gestured his wine glass towards a brunette standing in the doorway. They were at the mandatory social gathering of the day.

"Blair Waldorf. You remember her?"

"Distinctly. Isn't she the girl you were practically in love with?"

Nate laughed shyly and ducked his head. "I was twelve." He mumbled.

"Twelve, but obsessed nonetheless." Chuck pointed out. "Why did she leave again?"

"Her family went to Paris. It was supposed to be a summer thing, but I guess they never came back."

"Until now." Chuck mused.

Blair scanned the room and her eyes landed on where Nate and Chuck were standing. She smiled and made her way towards them.

"Nate!" She exclaimed. Chuck stood awkwardly and cleared his throat.

"Oh, hi." Blair acknowledged, turning to face Chuck. "Who are you?"

"That's Chuck, remember?"

Blair took one look at Chuck and pursed her lips. He hated the fact that he was being evaluated. Blair probably even had a rubric for these kinds of things. "Puberty served you well. I always remembered you as the scrawny pervert who was Nate's best friend."

Chuck scoffed and turned his head to avoid showing the slight blush that had formed on his cheeks. Blair never refrained from expressing herself.

"Nate here," Chuck said quickly, changing the subject "was just _heartbroken _after you left."

Blair raised her eyebrows and glanced adoringly at Nate. "Oh, were you?"

"Chuck's making an overstatement." Nate mumbled.

"Shame." Blair murmured almost in a seducing way before skipping away. Only she could pull off such a childish act.

"What's gotten into her?" Chuck asked. There still seemed to be an aroma of _Blair _after she was gone, and Chuck was having slight trouble thinking straight.

"She's Blair Waldorf." Nate said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I forgot how…extravagant she was."

"She's _definitely _extravagant." Nate laughed.

"Do you think she'll be at the masquerade tonight?" Chuck pondered.

"I don't think so. They're family just came back today. I'm surprised she even came here."

"How do you know they came back today?"

"The Captain. Apparently he and Eleanor are working on this business deal."

"And you didn't care to tell me this? I'm hurt Nathaniel." Chuck's tone of sarcasm was blunt.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nate spoke innocently, "I seemed to have missed the notice about Chuck Bass caring this much about a girl."

Chuck shut up and drank.

...

Masquerades always had a certain appeal to Chuck Bass. He enjoyed the idea of concealed identities. It was a night with no consequences, because no one knew who to blame.

Chuck scanned the room of masked attendees like a hawk searching for prey. Which lucky girl would be granted with the presence of Chuck Bass tonight? He was in the mood for a blonde. There was a soft tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me," The brunette's face was shielded by a silver mask, "you're blocking the refreshments."

"My apologies." Chuck murmured. He took a step to the side, his eyes never leaving the brunette as she picked up a glass of champagne. Her head tilted ever so slightly as her eyes met Chuck's.

"Am I amusing you?" Her voice was a high-pitched drawl, but it was still classy.

"Are you making a purpose to amuse me?"

The brunette's mouth twitched. "I don't put on a show for just _anyone_."

"And am I not worthy?"

"Hardly."

"Hardly worthy or hardly unworthy?"

"He makes jokes." The brunette took a sip out of her glass. The movement drove Chuck to insanity. He had found his victim.

"Care for a dance?" Chuck extended a hand.

"If only it were that simple." She sighed carelessly.

Chuck withdrew his hand as if it had been slapped. He wasn't accustomed to rejection. "So what can I do?"

"Find me later. If I'm bored, you may get that dance you so richly desire." The brunette teased. She ran her finger down the front of Chuck's suit, causing him to shiver. She smirked and bowed her head before walking away.

Chuck felt scandalized. He was supposed to be the predator, not the prey. He was beginning to regret being so eager. If she was playing hard to get, then perhaps he should return the favor. Though, somehow, through the dislike, Chuck somewhat venerated this girl. It might be due to the bubbling feeling he felt in his stomach. No…it wasn't bubbling, it was…some sort of…fluttering. Well, this was quite an aberration from his plans for the night.

….

He spotted her about five people away. He knew he couldn't simply approach her. Chuck Bass was not to be known as desperate. So instead, he simply brushed past, taking note to lightly bump her shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're—" The brunette halted mid-sentence when she saw who had bumped her. Chuck locked eyes with her for a moment. Her eyes were a pool of clear blue, odd for a brunette, and the lightest tint of blush dotted her porcelain skin. Chuck donned a sinister smirk before he uttered a "My apologies."

Chuck didn't make it one step away before she caught his arm. "What kind of game are you playing?" Chuck smiled.

"A game that's obviously working."

"Your complacency sickens me."

"Then why are you still holding my hand?"

The brunette stifled a gasp, and instead, snarled. Chuck relished the fact that he had caught her off guard. She immediately released his hand from her grasp. Chuck turned to face her. Their noses were just inches away.

"Now, how about that dance?" He extended a hand, this time, with confidence.

She took it reluctantly, though her eyes were aflame with yearning. Chuck couldn't stop looking into those eyes. They were so blue, it was almost unreal.

Chuck led her onto the dance floor like a gentlemen. The song was upbeat, but their dance was slow.

"So," Chuck began.

"Shhh." She hushed, closing her eyes and swaying to the music. "No talking. Just dance."

Chuck willingly obliged. After seemingly dancing for hours, the song ended. A slower song began, and the rest of the couples surrounding them began to slow-dance.

The brunette looked around. Somehow, the mood was suddenly more awkward once the song had turned into a slower melody.

"Would you like to enjoy the view from above?" It was a simple question, but Chuck acted as if it were a proposal.

"Sure." Her smile wasn't the scheming smirk she had been wearing the whole night. This was unforced, genuine.

Chuck reached out and took the brunette's hand. She flinched at the lightest touch, and Chuck immediately pulled away. The brunette laughed and linked her arm around Chuck's.

"Why so nervous?"

Chuck didn't answer. He had been asking himself the same question all night. He wasn't supposed to be like this towards women, it just wasn't in his demeanor to _care_. He led the brunette up the flight of stairs. She looked at him questioningly when they passed the highest floor, but Chuck didn't say anything.

"The roof." The brunette surmised, as Chuck propped himself on the landing to a doorway which opened to reveal the rooftop. The brunette took Chuck's hands as he pulled her up. Once she was stable and on the rooftop, the brunette laughed.

"What's so funny?" Chuck snarled. Everyone always poked fun at him for his fascination with rooftops.

"Oh, I'm not laughing at _you_." The brunette smiled. Her mask was still carefully placed on her face, but her hair was now shaken out, and the wind blew her curls playfully across her face. "It's just…don't laugh at me, but I feel _free_,you know?" The brunette was skipping now. She leaned across the edge and laughed again, fearless of falling.

Chuck smiled. He was so incredibly in love. _No_. he corrected himself. _It's just the thrill of a rooftop, that's all. The city's playing tricks on you._

"What do you feel free from?" Chuck questioned casually.

"My mother." Her reply was instant. "The constant need to be perfect."

"How much more perfect can you get?"

The brunette laughed. "According to my mother, I'm far from perfect." She turned to look at Chuck. She was evaluating him, he could tell. "You look like you could use some freeing too."

"Just a little." He admitted.

The brunette smiled. Chuck was thinking about kissing her, when a buzzing noise interrupted his thought. The brunette pulled an orange phone from her studded bag.

"I have to go." She announced.

"Now?" Chuck silently berated himself for sounding so desperate.

"Unfortunately." Her lips twisted into a small frown, and Chuck was relieved that she was just as upset. "But here," She quickly leaned in and kissed Chuck. The kiss was short-lived. It lingered on Chuck's lips, giving him a sudden instinct to grab her and kiss her a million more times. "Just a little something to remember me by."

"And how will I ever see you again?"

"You can come find me." The brunette shrugged nonchalantly.

"As far as I'm concerned, you haven't left a single clue for me to work off of."

"A true prince knows how to pursue his princess." _His princess_. Chuck marveled. The words sounded right.

"Unfortunately, I'm not a prince, I'm a dark knight."

"All the better, my life was getting a little boring." The brunette walked over to the doorway leading back down to the ball. "Don't follow me. That would be cheating!" she exclaimed, before disappearing.


	2. Aftermath of the Masks

Chuck had it all planned out. He was hosting a party of most excellent grandeur at The Palace. He would make sure of it that it was to be the party of the year. That way, everyone would come, including his _princess_. And somehow, he would find her. Alright, it wasn't much of a plan, but the party was a start.

"Chuck. Chuck!"

"What?" Chuck snapped out of his trance.

"Chuck, what's wrong with you? You've been distracted all day."

"Forgive me, Nathaniel, if I have other things occupying my mind aside from whether or not your hair looks nice today."

"I asked why you were hosting that party tonight."

"Can't a teenage Upper East Sider host a party without being pounded with accusations?"

"Yes, but not if that teenage Upper East Sider is Chuck Bass. You wouldn't host this big of a party, or any party for that matter, if you didn't have a scheme behind it."

Chuck sighed. Nate always happened to finally notice things when they were things best left unnoticed. "It's just some unresolved business."

"Chuck, is something going on? Did you get caught up with the wrong guys?"

"No, Nathaniel, of course not." Chuck shook his head. "It's nothing to worry about."

"If it's nothing to worry about, why is a huge party necessary for its resolution?" Nate pressed. He stared at his best friend for a while, searching for some giveaway to what was going on in his face. "Oh my God."

"What?" Chuck looked at Nate worriedly.

"You met a girl!"

"Yes Nathaniel, I meet women on a daily basis. For instance, Patricia, the concierge, I greet almost daily."

"No. This is the real deal Chuck. I can see it in your eyes, you're practically glowing."

Chuck reached a defensive hand up to feel his skin. It didn't feel different. But now that Nate mentioned it, his heart was beating a little faster than usual.

"So, who is she?"

"I don't know." Chuck sighed. "That's the problem."

"Wait, so let me get this straight. You're hosting the biggest party of the year for a girl who you don't know. Did you meet her on an online dating site or something?"

"Please, Nathaniel. Chuck Bass does not do online dating sites. And if you must know, I met her at the masquerade last week." Chuck stated distantly. His attention still drifted when he thought of her.

Nate snickered as he saw the dreamy look in Chuck's face. "Wow, if a girl can make Chuck Bass look like that, then I think she's worth way more than a huge party."

Chuck aimed a blow at Nate before he made a run for it towards the elevator. "Good luck with your party!" He yelled as the elevator doors closed.

...

"B!" Serena exclaimed, rushing to hug her friend.

"Serena! I've missed you." Blair smiled. In reality, the two girls didn't go too long without seeing each other. Serena flew to Paris every time she had a break over a week long. Blair, however, couldn't return the favor due to the arduous amount of work she was receiving at her school in Paris.

"So, what do you want to do?" Serena questioned.

"I have a _whole _afternoon planned out. First we're having lunch at—" Blair pulled her buzzing phone out, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Hello Mother…yes, I'm with Serena right now…But Mother!...Oh, alright." Blair sighed as she hung up the phone. "Sorry S, my Mother says I have to go back to the penthouse and unpack everything."

"Ooh, I'll come with you and help!" Serena smiled. "I'm actually curious to see what Blair Waldorf comes home with after spending 4 years in Paris."

"I hope you're not expecting this to be an easy job." Blair teased, only half-joking.

...

"Oh, sweet Lord." Blair exclaimed as she walked into her room to see an endless pile of cardboard boxes that could possibly pass as a life-size model of a castle from a Disney Princess movie.

"B, what did you do?" Serena's eyes were shocked.

"What? Oh, come on, S, I was in Paris for 4 years, what did you expect?"

"Blair, I think you went a bit overboard. And this is coming from a fellow shopaholic."

"Well, if you don't help me unpack, I will personally ship you off to Paris for 4 years, and _then _you can see what it's like."

"Right, cute boutiques, unbelievable food, I'm sure it was just torturous."

"You would not believe." Blair shook her head solemnly before breaking into a laugh.

"So," Serena began, recovering from her laugher, "Chuck's party tonight, are you going?"

"I don't know…I may just stay home and watch Audrey all night. All this moving has been so stressful."

"Oh, because you've been doing so much." Serena gestured sarcastically to the pile of untouched boxes.

"I already went to the masquerade and made my appearance upon my return to New York." Blair shrugged.

"Yes, but no one knew it was you. Masquerades are the party for mystery. Possibly bonding with a sworn enemy, having your identity being mistaken and finding out some juicy secret, or meeting some mysterious boy who—" Serena stopped mid-sentence. She hadn't left the tiny quiver of a mouth and slight flush of the cheeks unnoticed when she mentioned the latter. "Oh my God."

"What?" Blair looked absolutely innocent and doe-eyed.

"A boy!"

"A girl." Blair stated simply.

"Oh B, you know what I mean."

"Actually S, I do not." But now it was becoming more difficult to hide the smirk in her expression.

"Well, Blair, do you know who he is?"

"Sadly, no. We had a wonderful night, but the masks never came off."

"B, you _must _go to Chuck's party now. Everyone's going to be there! You can find your Prince Charming!" Serena was excited. Any type of forming romance (especially when Blair was involved) made her giddy.

"Not Prince," Blair corrected with a pout, "Dark Knight." She whispered darkly.

"Oh ugh," Serena rolled her eyes. "One night and you already have nicknames for each other. But just so you know, you _are_ going to that party, and you're going to find your uh…_Dark Knight._"

"Oh, but I don't have anything to wear!"

"Really, B?" Serena looked again at the boxes that were probably filled with expensive one-of-a-kind dresses that Blair had never even worn.

"Those things are so old. I'll only go to the party if you come shopping with me this afternoon to find the _perfect _dress." Blair pouted. "Pleaaase?"

"Fine. But you're buying me a dress!"

"Thank you!" Blair squealed. To say the least, she was excited. A mystery boy to find at a huge party? It was just the kind of movie she'd watch. Hopefully this movie included a happy ending. Blair always liked to know that things would work out.

...

Chuck stared intently at the doorway, his heart-rate picking up any time he saw a brunette enter. But every time, they were too tall, too short, or just not right.

"Nice party, Bass." Chuck turned around to see a brunette and Nate walking towards him. Was this his princess?

"Oh," Chuck greeted with disdain when he saw that it was Blair, "It's just you."

"Thanks." Blair smiled derisively before walking off.

"Could that be your _dream girl_?" Nate asked with a snicker as he nodded his head towards Blair.

"Impossible. The girl I met last night had blue eyes, plus her voice was higher-pitched."

"Ah, well…I hope you find her tonight. Chuck Bass is in dire need for some _love_."

"It's not love Nathaniel, I'm simply intrigued, and that's all."

"If you say so." Nate shrugged. "By the way, great party, but the champagne's a little too high class for my liking. I'm gonna go see if I can find some beers. But hey, despite all the snide remarks, I really do hope you find this girl tonight."

"Thanks man." Chuck wasn't really paying much attention to his best friend. His attention was caught by a brunette who stood several feet away. She was exactly like his princess. She even had the same blue eyes.

"Excuse my staring," Chuck spoke as he walked up to the girl, "But…are you the girl I met at the masquerade?"

The girl looked completely confused for a second, but then she smiled. "How'd you find me?"

"Just a hunch. What's your name?"

"Amelia."

"This party is so loud. Why don't we—"

"Chuck!" Serena was walking briskly towards Chuck, pulling along a reluctant Blair.

"What?" Chuck growled.

"Do you happen to have a guest list for tonight's party?" Serena asked.

"Everyone from the Upper East Side who has a sense of where to be on a Saturday night is here."

Serena smiled. "Ooh, great!"

"Not great." Blair rolled her eyes and whispered to Serena, "How the hell am I supposed to find my Dark Knight when _everyone _is here?"

"Will that be all?" Chuck snapped impatiently, "Because Amelia and I would like to take the view from above."

At that moment, Blair's mouth dropped. "You have got to be kidding me." She muttered, but Chuck and Amelia were too far away to hear now.

"What?"

"Chuck. _He's _the guy I met at the masquerade." Blair frowned.

"Chuck." Serena was just as dumbfounded. "The guy you are so charmed by is Chuck Bass. Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Ugh, what are you going to do?"

"Well, he's my Dark Knight isn't he? So I suppose I should—"

"Wait B, you're actually going through with this?" Serena looked disgusted.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh right," Serena grimaced. "You weren't here for the past 4 years."

"Why? What happened to him?"

"Nothing." Serene muttered. "That's the problem. Do you remember how Chuck was 4 years ago?" Blair nodded distastefully. "Well he hasn't changed. At all."

"You mean he's still that pervert who found something dirty about my outfit every day?"

"Yeah," Serena addressed Blair's hopeful expression apologetically. "I'm so sorry, B."

"No…It's quite all right. I'm more disgusted with myself than disappointed." Blair sighed. "But at least he thinks I'm Amelia. Hopefully that girl knows how to put on a good charade, or else I'm screwed."

...

"So," Chuck grinned as he closed the door to the rooftop. "Still feeling free?"

"Huh?" Chuck was disappointedly surprised. The Amelia he saw last week was a lot more…frivolous. She was his princess.

"Remember…the masquerade?"

"Oh." Amelia looked completely lost. "Right."

"I'm surprised you let me find you so easily, my princess." Chuck smirked.

"It's hard to hide from you…" Amelia looked around nervously as if she should add something, "My…prince."

Chuck frowned. "You're not her."

"What?"

"You're not her. You're not the girl I met at the masquerade." Chuck's spirits drooped. He had wasted nearly half an hour of his precious time with someone who was _not _his princess.

Amelia looked down guiltily. "It's just…when you came up to me, I thought you were cute. Daddy's colleagues were boring me, so I figured I would have some fun. I mean I couldn't help it, you were just so charming. And—"

Chuck waved her off without a glance. "My apologies, I'm simply dying to hear what goes on in your mind, but I must go find my princess."

"All right." Amelia looked scorned. "But just out of curiosity, what gave me away?"

Chuck smirked as he stood by the open doorway. "I'm not a prince. I'm a dark knight."

...

Blair tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the woman to return with her coat. She had to leave the party before Chuck found her out. This was a complete nightmare. Just when Blair thought she had found her Prince Charming—well, Dark Knight—he turned out to be just a frog, and a perverted one at that.

The woman came out of the coatroom clutching Blair's coat. She immediately glanced at Blair's eyes, as if she were checking to see if they would suddenly turn into a magical portal that would lead her to Narnia.

"What?" Blair snapped.

"Nothing. It's just that…nothing."

Blair could smell an untold secret from a mile away. "You know something." She accused.

"Well…It's just that…Mr. Bass requested that all young brunette women with blue eyes must stay at the party."

Blair almost laughed; Chuck's methods were incredibly lame. The woman looked frightened at the girl who was smiling to herself. Blair glanced at her and scowled. "What are you blind? My eyes are brown! Now give me my coat."

"Yes, of c-course." The woman stuttered nervously as she handed Blair her coat.

"Just out of curiosity," Blair smirked, "Why did Mr. Bass say he wanted this particular group of women to remain at the party?"

"M-Mr. Bass said he was on a quest to…" The lady looked uncomfortable, as if she was told not to reveal this piece of information, "Find his princess, Ma'am."

Blair could repress her laughter no longer. She wondered how she could've possibly thought Chuck to be charming at the masquerade. Blair put on her coat and headed towards the exit. Chuck suddenly ran from the staircase and crashed into Blair.

"Jeez! Can't you—" Blair immediately stopped when she saw it was Chuck.

"Hey Blair, can't talk." Chuck was looking around the ballroom frantically.

"What happened to Amelia?" Blair pressed.

"She wasn't who I was interested in." Chuck spoke quickly before running off.

"Dammit." Blair muttered as she watched Chuck pace the ballroom, meeting eyes with every brunette he crossed paths with. He seemed determined, and neither contacts nor nuance in her voice would prevent her from being discovered.

Despite the evening's events, Blair couldn't help but smirk. "Congratulations Blair," she muttered to herself, "you've managed to capture Chuck Bass's heart. You should be proud."


	3. What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him

"Do it." Blair muttered to herself, staring at the phone in her hands. "Call him." She had been at this for over an hour. Deciding to call him, and then right before pressing Dial, she would flake out. She didn't know why she was so torn up about it. It was a simple call, three sentences (she had counted), but somehow she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Oh, this is ridiculous." She sighed and pulled Chuck's number up on her screen. She made sure she was on Private Caller before pressing dial.

"Hello?" Chuck answered on the third ring.

"Hi, this is your princess." Blair heard an intake of breath on the other line. Blair shut her eyes, bracing herself for the next line; she didn't want to hurt him.

"Yes?"

"I um…I wanted to tell you that I'm over you. So please stop trying to find me." Blair closed her phone quickly before he could answer, and she turned it off so he couldn't call back.

"You're a horrible person." Blair chastised as she threw her phone onto her bed with more force than necessary.

...

Chuck stared at the blackberry in his hand, refusing to believe what he had heard. Had he just been dumped by a girl whose identity he didn't even know? Chuck swore at himself for letting him feel these feelings. He should've known that it wouldn't work out. Chuck knew he could hire a P.I. to track the number. He knew that he could track her down, and confront her. But Chuck couldn't afford to allow himself to feel this stupid feeling he felt now.

"Heartbreak." Chuck muttered. The veneration Chuck felt for this girl returned. If anyone could say that they broke Chuck Bass's heart, they should be proud.

...

"Wait you what?" Serena was laughing. She immediately closed her mouth when she saw Blair's glare.

"I feel horrible. And I know I shouldn't, but I do." Blair looked straight at Serena. "S, I saw him that night at his party. He is totally caught up in this girl."

"Chuck Bass? No way. I think you must have been in Paris for too long."

"Look, I know what I saw. Despite my absence, I still know people, and I know that this girl, who unfortunately is me, means a lot more to Chuck than your average whore." Blair nervously checked her phone. She had turned it on 1 hour prior to meeting Serena, and she had been expecting Chuck to call ever since.

"I say don't worry about it, B. Chuck knows how to handle himself. I'm sure he'll be over it before the week ends." Serena added lightly.

Blair looked down. She was actually _upset _to hear that Chuck would probably get over her quickly. _No, you're upset that the boy you met at the masquerade is getting over you. You feel absolutely _nothing _for Chuck. _Blair was oblivious to the fact that they were the exact same people.

...

Blair didn't know what series of events led her to be pacing in front of the Palace. Perhaps it was the fact that the only time her phone rang this whole morning was when Serena called to have brunch, because Blair knew that she wanted Chuck to be hurt, though she would never admit it if you asked her. The thought that Chuck had simply waved her off with a hand and never thought of her again was one she couldn't bear. She wanted him to feel the pain that had been inflicted on her when she had called him. It was completely messed up, because she was a sadist, and she knew it. And with that, Blair Waldorf surmised that she was sick enough to care about Chuck Bass.

"Blair?" She spun on the spot, nearly dropping her phone, which she quickly shoved back into her purse. Chuck knew what her phone looked like. It was a dead giveaway. "What are you doing here?"

"I…" Nary an excuse ran through her mind. "I'm here to see Nate."

"Nate's not here."

"Oh, well…" _Why?_ Blair thought. _Why do my flawless lying skills have to stop working _now_? _

"He's at the Archibald manor if you want to go see him."

"Oh. Well, thanks." Blair could feel the blood pooling in her cheeks. This was so stupid. Of all the people she could be dazzled by, it had to be Chuck Bass. Before he could pick up the forming shade of pink on her face, Blair turned around and started towards the next cab in sight.

"Blair?" Chuck repeated.

Blair spun back around. She didn't know why, but she did. "What?"

"Nothing, I just…I just thought…" Chuck trailed off, wondering why he had stopped her. There was a certain familiarity in Blair. Déjà vu, some would call it.

"Chuck," Blair looked genuinely concerned. "Are you okay?"

Chuck paused. Did she know? "Yes, I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason." Blair frowned. This was a year's worth of awkwardness amalgamated into one measly conversation. "I have to go, find…Nate, I'll see you around."

"Bye Blair." Chuck looked completely befuddled as he watched Blair walk off. What was that all about? Did she perhaps know who his princess was? "Wait—" But she had already turned the corner.

…

"A welcome home surprise party really isn't necessary S. You know I hate surprises."

"Which is why I'm telling you now!" Serena smiled cheerfully, "Theme?"

"Well…" Blair gave in to the temptation of planning a party in honor of herself. "I want a burlesque theme." She smiled impishly.

"A burlesque theme?" Serena looked skeptical. "That just doesn't seem like you."

"I know. But there was this wonderful burlesque club in Paris. I had to be sneaky about it though, mother disapproved."

"You're into burlesque, and being rebellious? Who are you, and what have you done with the real Blair Waldorf?"

"I suppose there's just a dark side of me no one knows about." Blair shrugged demurely.

"Ooh, perhaps you're more like Chuck than you think." Serena smiled devilishly, squealing as Blair attempted to push Serena off the couch.

"I would rather not share any similarities with him."

"B, you can't keep living this life of denial. He's bound to find out sometime."

"You don't know that." Blair snapped defensively. "I told him I was over him, he'll probably forget soon enough."

"B," Serena knew how to crack her best friend. "Talk."

Blair stared blankly at Serena before sighing. "I hate it. I hate how I feel when I see him. It's so ridiculous; I'm a Waldorf for crying out loud! And the worst thing is: I want him to be hurt about it. I don't want him to get over it, not while I'm still entirely caught up in it."

"I think you should tell him," Serena spoke decisively. "Tomorrow at the party."

"Absolutely not!"

"B. He deserves to know."

"Deserves to know? It was his own fault he took a girl to the rooftop, no one asked him to fall in love. Not that he did, it was probably a one night infatuation."

"Oh, come on, B. Earlier today you said…and I quote you on this '_this girl means a lot more to him than your average whore_'"

Blair looked down guiltily. "Well…I was…delusional. I'm Blair Waldorf, I like to think that I mean more to every guy."

"Blair, he likes you, and you know it."

"He doesn't like me. I see the way he looks at me, he doesn't like _me_." Blair shook her head disbelievingly. "He just likes that stupid girl from the masquerade. And what am I supposed to do when I tell him? Be with him? Or should I just say 'Hello, I'm the girl you met at the masquerade, but I won't be doing anything, just thought you should know'?"

"Well…" Serena looked stumped as well. "I still think you should tell him."

Blair sighed. "I need to finish unpacking my things. I will meet you tomorrow morning at your place for uh…_a low-key dinner just between the two of us_." Blair smirked and hugged her best friend before leaving the Van Der Woodsen penthouse.

As she got a cab, Blair thought where her feelings for Chuck stood. She could still feel his breath against her tongue as she kissed him. It wasn't an unpleasant memory. But he was Chuck Bass, and she was Blair Waldorf. The idea of them together was ridiculous.

"Unless…" Blair muttered quietly to herself. What if she didn't have to be Blair? What if she was the girl from the masquerade, his _princess_? Blair always did love masquerades. And who said the party had to end at midnight? It was against tradition, and Blair was simply cheating herself into thinking that things would ever work between her and Chuck when she was constantly wearing a mask. But Blair's pride was way too huge for her to ever admit having feelings for Chuck Bass, so she opted for the choice with no consequences.

…

"B, are you coming? Everyone's here already." Serena's hushed whisper meant that none of the other guests knew that Blair knew about the 'surprise' party.

"I'm almost ready," Blair spoke into the phone. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Hurry!"

Blair hung up the phone. Her heart was beating fast, and she couldn't seem to concentrate enough to get ready. It wasn't because of the surprise party. It was because of the tiny note she had tucked into the side pocket of her purse.

**Sorry for such a short chapter! I'll try and make the next one a little longer. :) **


	4. Rendezvous on the Roof

"Surprise!"

Making sure her act was perfect, Blair widened her eyes in disbelief and smiled. "I can't believe it!"

After all the welcoming and hugging had been finished, Chuck approached Blair and whispered. "Please, Blair, I can see through your little façade." He smirked at Blair's astounded expression, "You totally knew about the party, your excitement was a little overdone. Next time, try not to widen the eyes so much."

Blair sighed in relief as Chuck walked off smugly. She laughed shakily to herself, seeing him feeling omniscient, when in reality he didn't know a thing. The note, Blair checked, was still in the side pocket of her purse. She knew that it was perilous to play with fire, and Chuck was an inferno. The sensible side of her brain claimed that she was doing this for closure. But the way her heart beat fast in her chest told her she was desperate to feel his lips on hers again. Blair blamed it on lust, knowing that she would never admit to herself that she, Blair Waldorf, had any type of affection for Chuck Bass.

She would wait until Chuck had downed a few glasses of wine, so that he wouldn't be able to know who the note was really from. Blair liked to think that Chuck knew her handwriting. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long. Chuck Bass was one to get tipsy soon after the party begun. He always liked to be ahead of things.

…

Blair eyed Chuck carefully, evaluating his level of intoxication. She figured it was safe to begin her plan. Nonchalantly, Blair edged closer towards Chuck, squeezing herself carefully in between a dancing couple. Once Blair's heart was speeding up and she could feel the soft silk of his scarf, she guessed that she was close enough. Slowly, yet quickly, she slipped the tiny note into the front pocket of his pants. If Chuck were sober, he would have noticed. But since he was not, he continued bopping his head to the music, completely oblivious to the fact that his princess had snuck off to an empty room to ready herself for him.

…

It was ten minutes later when Chuck found the note.

_Rooftop. 9:00 p.m. don't be late. Your princess awaits her Dark Knight. She doesn't like to be kept waiting. _

He couldn't help but scoff at the banality of the last sentence, but it just made him admire her more. He quickly checked his phone, and realized that there were only five minutes left. _Don't be late_. He imagined the way she would say it. The sound of her voice rang in his ears. Needless to say, anyone who got in the way of him and that rooftop would find themselves in jeopardy.

…

He got there at 9:02. Stairs were not an easy task for an intoxicated man.

"You're late." She wore nothing more than a nude slip and her silver mask.

"My apologies." He was trying hard not to suffocate right there on the spot. "How did you know it was me?"

"One of us had to discover the other's identity. And I'd rather you had not been the first to do so."

"I see." Chuck grinned. He adored her when she spoke in that posh manner.

"So are you just going to stand there like a giddy idiot?" A smile played on her lips. "Or are you going to kiss me?"

His lips were on hers as she barely finished the sentence. Any place their skin met brought fire. It was as if the rooftop was ablaze, and it felt _good_. Her body pressed straight up against his yet he still pulled her closer to him.

"I thought you didn't want me anymore." Chuck murmured onto her tongue.

"I lied." She bit his lip softly.

"Why?"

"I thought it'd be better that way."

"Then why did you invite me up here tonight?"

"It was inevitable."

He liked the way her words flitted across the air, elongating the moment. Slowly, but surely, Chuck reached a hand over to her shoulder and gently pulled on the strap of her slip.

"What do you think you're doing?" She bit down on his lip hard this time, and the pain was insanely pleasurable.

"I think you know." His snarl was heavy with lust.

"You don't even know who I am." Goose bumps rose where her lips touched his skin.

"I'll find out soon."

"No you won't."

"Are you sure?"

The way she kissed him now meant that she could care less. And he was perfectly at ease with that.

…

Back down at the party, many began noticing that the person the party was specifically thrown for was missing. Quiet and confused murmurs ran through the guests.

"I'll check my room." Serena smiled. "Maybe she's in there."

She walked up the stairs, glancing at the guests, noting that Chuck was also missing from the crowd.

"Blair?" Serena called, hitting the light switch. Blair wasn't there, but a carefully printed note lay on her bed.

_Mother called. Have to leave immediately. Sorry. –B _

Serena laughed, because though her best friend had an exceptional talent for lying, this was just way too obvious.

…

Chuck lay panting on the rooftop floor facing the night sky. Blair was inches away, her mask perfectly intact, despite recent events. Chuck noticed that his hand was barely touching hers. He wanted so badly to reach out and grab it, but intimidation got the best of him. The moment was so perfect, and he didn't want to ruin it by touching her hand, possibly causing her to pull away.

"Everything okay?" Blair glanced nervously at Chuck. He was strangely quiet, and Blair was worried that she had done something wrong. This was, after all, her first time, and probably his fiftieth.

"Everything's fine." Chuck murmured contently. He turned and leaned on his side to face her. "Tell me about yourself."

Blair inadvertently reached up to touch her mask, the only thing that protected her identity from Chuck. "What do you want to know?"

"How old are you?"

"Same age as you."

"I'm guessing you know who I am?"

Blair nodded tentatively, fearing that she'd give away more than she intended.

"Do I know who you are?" Chuck pressed.

Blair's lips twitched. "Maybe."

Chuck groaned impatiently. "You have to give me something to work off of."

"That would indicate that I want to be found out."

"And do you?"

Blair frowned. "I don't know."

Chuck smiled, satisfied that he had trapped her in a dilemma. "Well…do you expect us to go on like this without me knowing who you are?"

Blair stared shockingly at Chuck. "I wasn't aware that there was an 'us'."

Chuck bit his lip. Had he just said the wrong thing? Had he freaked her out? "I…"

Blair watched intently as he stammered. Chuck Bass had pretty much just committed himself to a relationship, and Blair had to pinch herself to see if she was dreaming. "You know me." She blurted.

"What?"

"You asked if you knew me. You do."

"Do I know you well?"

"Not telling!" Blair pressed her lips together tightly, grinning.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh at her adorableness. "Please?"

"Nope!" Blair smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

A buzz broke the banter. Blair frowned as she pulled out her phone.

"Do you have to go?" Chuck asked worriedly. They were having such a wonderful time.

_Having fun with your dark knight?—S _

Blair pouted, as she tried not to blush. "No. It's just…It's nothing." She typed up a witty, snide remark before pressing send and setting her phone on the floor beside her.

"Who was that?"

"A friend." Blair scowled.

"Just a friend?" Chuck pressed lightly. He hadn't left the forming tint on her cheeks overlooked.

Blair laughed at his envy. "Yes. I'm very much single."

Chuck pulled a scorned face sardonically. "Single? I thought we were something."

Blair paused. "Are we…you know, something?" She questioned. She pulled at the fabric of her slip nervously, scanning Chuck's face.

"Do you want us to be?" He asked, watching the lines of her face just as carefully as she watched his.

"If you thought of it as one, I would want to know."

They stared at each other for a long time, and Blair sighed. "Of course." She frowned as she adjusted her slip, and reached for her purse. "I should go."

Chuck watched wordlessly as she stood up. A million things to say ran through his mind—_we are something. I want to be with you. I love…—_but he was impotent, stationary in his position, as she tossed her hair back indifferently and left the rooftop without a glance back.

…

Blair waited until she heard the click of the door before letting her worst thoughts claim her. She collapsed against the door, pressing her mouth against her arm to muffle the sobs, hoping Chuck wouldn't come out anytime soon. This wasn't supposed to happen like this; she wasn't supposed to _feel _this way. Blair supposed she always knew there would be consequences if things didn't work out the way she planned. But of course, she had ignored the doubts, and pranced along in her perfect world. She was supposed to find Chuck, and have fun. She didn't exactly know that she was going to lose her _virginity _to him—although, if he ever asked, she'd swear that she had done it before in Paris—and she most definitely did not plan to get her heart broken. She didn't even know Chuck Bass was capable of doing that to her.

After a few moments passed, Blair sighed, took a moment to regain herself, held her head high, and made her way gracefully back down the stairs. She wouldn't let Chuck control her thoughts. She just _couldn't_.

…

Chuck leaned against the door, pretending not to hear the soft sobs from the other side. He didn't know why he didn't say anything, but he was silently berating himself for not stopping her.

He exhaled leaning his forehead against the metal of the door, feeling the pleasant coolness against his skin. Did he love her? It hurt like knives in his chest when she walked away from him, but was that feeling equivalent to love? Chuck didn't know. It wasn't like love was a normal thing for him. But the sudden realization that he would probably never see her again—aside from run-ins, in which only she would know that she was his princess—sunk in, and for just a moment the instinct to breathe was gone.

"Great." Chuck muttered bitterly, "You've screwed this all up, and now you'll never see her again."

As if in response to his desperate statement, a flash of color caught in Chuck's eye. He looked down to see an orange phone sitting delicately against the pavement, looking almost too perfect in contrast to the grime of the rooftop. Chuck slowly wrapped his fingers around the small device, grasping it carefully, as if the phone were threatening to crumble into dust at any given moment.

Chuck randomly pressed a button, but immediately flipped the phone over, nearly dropping it, after he had done so. This phone held his princess's identity, and Chuck wasn't too sure that he wanted to know what it was. He liked the ambience of mystery. He liked how he could envision her to be whoever he wanted her to be, as perfectly as he wished. When things were left in the dark, much was left for Chuck's imagination. And in this case, he liked to think that his princess was a perfect and pristine socialite who deigned to acknowledge her inferiors' existences.

Knowing who she was could ruin it all.

Keeping his eyes pressed tightly together, Chuck dialed 1 and let the phone ring.

"Hey—"

Chuck cut her off before he heard the name she was about to say. "Tell the owner of this phone to meet me on the rooftop of the Palace tomorrow at midnight."

And then he hung up. Chuck could feel his mind whirring. He tried not to match the voice he had heard with a face. It sounded so familiar, but Chuck knew once he figured out whose voice that was, it wouldn't take long for him to figure out who his princess was.

Chuck tried to forget the familiar voice, as he put the phone in his pocket, smirking. She had to get her phone back, didn't she? He would see her again, and Chuck would be sure to make amends.

**Sorry it took so long to update =/ but i really like this chapter, tell me what you think! :) **


	5. Two Words, Seven Letters

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, and this chapter is short. I hope you like it anyway :) feel free to leave what you think in a review. **

"Well?" Serena sighed, attempting to make eye contact with the stubborn girl sitting across from, her.

Blair chewed her raspberry tart slowly. Once she finished, she poured herself a glass of orange juice and sipped at it leisurely.

"Yes?" Her tone was haughty.

"B, you can't go on pretending like nothing has happened. He has your phone, you can't just let him keep it, he'll figure out who you are."

She had started on another tart now, and it was at least five minutes before she spoke again. "So be it. Chuck can do whatever he wants, I don't care."

"Blair!" Serena said, fighting an urge to slap her best friend. She hated it when she acted all bitchy and indifferent. "You have to do _something_."

"No I don't." Blair snapped defensively. "He made it very clear that he doesn't want anything between us, so I'm making it just as clear that I return all of his feelings."

"Then what are you going to do about your phone?"

Blair chewed her lip ditheringly. "I don't know. I mean, it's not like _I _have to get it right?"

"That's cowardly." Serena condemned.

"I'm weak." Blair shrugged nonchalantly.

"What, you want me to get it?"

Blair raised her eyebrows in plea and smiled innocently. "Could you?"

"Absolutely not!" Serena frowned. "Look, you either face Chuck yourself, or you don't get your phone back."

Blair sighed. "Fine."

"Good." Serena smiled, thinking the situation was resolved, but there was already a plan brewing in the midst of Blair's mind.

…

"I'm sorry, but could this be more like a knock-off of Cinderella?"

"I really do not need your jokes right now Nathaniel."

"Wow." Nate stared at Chuck. "You really care about her."

Chuck sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Sad but true."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I've done all that I can. All that's left to do is to wait."

…

"You're late."

"If I had been on time, it would have meant that I actually cared about coming here."

"Lay off the tricks." Chuck begged in the velvet tone he had mastered.

"I'd like my phone, please."

"Who says I should give it to you so soon? I wouldn't want you to run off again."

"Last I heard you were the one who deemed my presence unnecessary."

"I didn't." His voice had reached a new nuance. "Trust me, I didn't mean it like that."

Blair frowned, and adjusted her mask self-consciously. "_My phone_."

"Not until you say you forgive me."

She said nothing, and grabbed for the orange device in Chuck's right hand. He was faster than her though, and in a matter of seconds, Blair found her hand entwined in his and her phone in his other hand. _Smooth_.

"Chuck."

He flinched at the name she had never called him by before.

"Tell me you forgive me."

"I can't forgive you if you haven't made a formal apology." Blair mumbled stubbornly.

Chuck scoffed, and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"It's two words, seven letters. Not that hard to say." She shrugged.

"How about you say it first?"

"What do I have to apologize for?" Blair snapped, taken aback.

"For being in my thoughts so often." Chuck snarled. It was cliché. But it was also true. "It's getting quite annoying."

"Wow, way to be cheesy." A brief smile flitted on her lips, before Blair returned to her stern expression. "Apologize." She purred. "Please?"

"Not yet."

"Why?"

"Once I apologize, I have to give your phone back. And quite frankly, it's the only thing keeping you here. Stay a little longer."

Blair pursed her lips and seemed to contemplate his proposition for a moment. "Fine. I'm assuming you didn't look at the phone."

"I did not."

"So I'm also assuming you don't know who I am."

"I do not."

Blair huffed in frustration. These three worded answers were bothering her. His dark eyes met her chocolate ones.

"I thought your eyes were blue."

"Contacts." Blair smirked.

"Are you wearing them now?"

"Maybe." Her lips twitched, concealing a playful smile. "So tell me, why do you have no interest as to who I am? I thought you wanted to know."

"I realized I didn't want to know."

Blair kept her indifferent expression in place. "Well…that's typical. I guess I don't blame you."

"What do you mean?"

"Obviously you don't want to know who I am because you don't want to commit to anything. I was there last night when you practically rejected me. I guess if you don't know who I am, it's better to dispose of all of this."

"I don't…" Chuck had no idea what to say. Generally a few seducing lines, and he had what he wanted for the night. This was much different. "I don't want to dispose of you. And I didn't reject you."

Blair shook her head, trying to hide the tears that her cursed body always produced at the slightest encounter of emotion. "Fine, then explain to me, please. And I don't recommend using silence to do so."

Chuck paused.

Blair pierced him with her devilish eyes.

"I like you," Chuck blurted. "A lot. And…I never meant to let you go last night. I should have said something, but I didn't, because…I suppose I'm a coward. And, I'm sorry for that."

Blair's eyes were blank as she snatched the phone from Chuck's hand. "Thank you."

She stared at Chuck for a second before stalking off.

"Am I forgiven?" He pleaded.

Blair turned, and he swore he could see some resemblance of penitence in her eyes. "Not a chance."


End file.
